In recent, the vehicle ownership is becoming more common along with the development of the automobile industry and the good living conditions. The users connect their smartphones to the vehicle through the Bluetooth pairing in the vehicle to enjoy media files, such as MP3, audio, video, or the like, in the vehicle and to make a hands-free call as well.
The smartphone is connected to the vehicle through various Bluetooth profiles in the Bluetooth pairing process. However, when the user is not located in the driver's seat, as an example, it is better not to connect a hands-free profile to the smartphone since it is difficult for the user to operate the button for hands-free call. Since a technology, which manages a connection between the smartphone and each Bluetooth profile depending on a situation of the user and the passenger and/or the position of a terminal like the smartphone, has not yet been developed, a user convenience is not sufficiently guaranteed.